startrekalternaterealityfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
1700s 1732 *February 22nd **George Washington was born in Westmoreland, Virginia Colony, British America, Earth. 1786 *Davy Crockett was born. 1799 *December 14th **George Washington died at Mount Vernon, Virginia, United States of America, Earth. 1800s 1836 *Davy Crockett died. 2100s 2112 *Jonathan Archer was born in New York, Earth. 2151 *The Enterprise (NX-01) was launched. 2161 *The Enterprise (NX-01) was decommissioned. 2165 *Sarek was born. 2184 *Jonathan Archer began his term as President of the United Federation of Planets. 2192 *Jonathan Archer's term ended as President of the United Federation of Planets. 2200s 2222 *Montgomery Scott was born in Scotland, Earth. 2227 *Leonard McCoy was born. 2230 *Spock was born on Vulcan. 2232 *Janice Rand was born on Earth. 2233 *January 4th (alternate reality begins) **Nero, captain of the Narada, surfaced from a black hole, having been dragged into it in 2387 of the prime reality and encountered the USS Kelvin. The Narada soon attacked the Kelvin and arranged a peace conference with their captain, Richard Robau. Robau was soon killed by Nero, with the Narada attacking the Kelvin, once again. George Kirk took command of the Kelvin and began to evacuate the crew and his pregnant wife, Winona Kirk. **James Tiberius Kirk was born in Space moments before his father, George Kirk, commited a sacrifice play to disable the Narada by ramming it with the Kelvin. 2255 *James T. Kirk engaged in a brawl with four Starfleet cadets after he attempted to hit on Nyota Uhura. Captain Christopher Pike stopped the fight and inspired Kirk to join Starfleet with a story of Kirk's father's bravery. *James T. Kirk met Leonard McCoy as they both boarded a shuttle to join Starfleet. Nyota Uhura was also aboard the shuttle. 2258 *Puri was killed during an attack on the Enterprise by Nero, leaving Leonard McCoy in command of sickbay. *Amanda Grayson was killed during Nero's attack on Vulcan after falling from a collapsing cliff. *James T. Kirk was officially promoted to Captain and was given command of the Enterprise. Spock offered and was taken aboard as first officer by Kirk as the crew set out on their missions. 2259 *February 2nd **The Gorn invaded New Vulcan. The Enterprise responded. *John Harrison attacked London. *John Harrison attacked a meeting held by Starfleet officers, including James T. Kirk, Spock and Christopher Pike. Media chronology 2121 *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' - "Broken Bow" 2151 *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' - "Broken Bow" *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' - "Fight or Flight" *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' - "Strange New World *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' - "Unexpected *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' - "Terra Nova *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' - "The Andorian Incident 2233 * Star Trek 2240s * Star Trek *''Star Trek: Ongoing'' - "Operation: Annihilate, Part 1" 2255 * Star Trek 2258 * Star Trek *''Star Trek: Ongoing'' - "Where No Man Has Gone Before, Part 1" *''Star Trek: Ongoing'' - "Where No Man Has Gone Before, Part 2" *''Star Trek: Ongoing'' - "The Galileo Seven, Part 1" *''Star Trek: Ongoing'' - "The Galileo Seven, Part 2" *''Star Trek: Ongoing'' - "Operation: Annihilate, Part 1" *''Star Trek: Ongoing'' - "Operation: Annihilate, Part 2" *''Star Trek: Ongoing'' - "Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 1" *''Star Trek: Ongoing'' - "Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 2" 2259 *''Star Trek'' * Star Trek Into Darkness *''Star Trek: Khan'' - "Issue 1" *''Star Trek: Khan'' - "Issue 2" *''Star Trek: Khan'' - "Issue 3" *''Star Trek: Khan'' - "Issue 4" *''Star Trek: Khan'' - "Issue 5" 2263 *''Star Trek: Ongoing'' - "Connection, Part 1" *''Star Trek: Ongoing'' - "Connection, Part 2" *''Star Trek Beyond'' 226? *''Star Trek: Boldly Go'' - "Issue 1" 2387 *''Star Trek: Countdown'' - "Number One" (prime reality) *''Star Trek: Countdown'' - "Number Two" (prime reality) *''Star Trek: Countdown'' - "Number Three" (prime reality) *''Star Trek: Countdown'' - "Number Four" (prime reality) * Star Trek (prime reality, Vulcan mind meld) Category:Timelines